1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image monitoring system and an image monitoring program that can display, in a predetermined layout, image taken by a camera connected to a network and record and reproduce the image captured from that camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image monitoring systems are used tee monitor images captured from a plurality of cameras simultaneously displayed on one monitor display in a partitioned manner and record captured images to reproduce later as necessary, for example. Recently, for the purpose of enhanced security, image-based monitoring activities are practiced in various places, such as company parking lots, streets, schools, and homes, in addition to banks, convenience stores, and other monitored facilities in related art, for example (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-309368 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-336631).
At the same time, network-based image monitoring systems in which a plurality of cameras are connected to a network and images taken by these cameras and transmitted through the network for display, storage, and reproduction have been quickly spreading due to the enhanced performance and reduced cost of cameras, the increased storage size and decreased cost of recording media, and the development of networks.